Hyakkimaru
“You think you know what it feels like to be given up?! I was given up! I was abandoned!” ―Hyakkimaru in the Original Manga, Chapter: Sabame Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸, Hyakkimaru) is the main protagonist of the Dororo Series. ''He is a ronin searching for parts of his body that were stolen from him by demons and slaying said demons. The demons originally took his body parts as part of a pact with his father and archenemy. After learning the entire truth from his mother, he vows to kill his father and brother and regain all of his missing body parts. His harsh journey is accompanied by a young thief, Dororo. As of currently, Hyakkimaru is displaced in a vile path to achieve his goals. Appearance Hyakkimaru is a slim, pale youth with a pair of dark brown prosthetic eyes and later reveal his eyes are dark brown. He has long black hair that is tied up to a ponytail and bangs that pass his chin, often covering parts of his emotionless face. He bears a strong resemblance to his mother and thin eyebrows identical as he inherited her own eyebrows. Before the events in the abandoned temple Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 5, Hyakkimaru would wear a long scarf along with a tattered cloak during his travels. However, the cloak is burned along with the temple afterwards. Underneath is a worn, black kimono with many white anchor-shaped patterns (which, in episode 23, his sleeves became shorter after regained his arms) and a fundoshi tied around his waist. He initially had many bandages wrapped around his body and a sword equipped on him. Recently, both of his prosthetic arms have been destroyed by Mutsu. After the siblings' deaths by his steed, Midoro, Hyakkimaru regained his real arms and covered them with his bandage from his legs after getting minor cuts from his blades. Personality Anime (2019) In the beginning, not much of his personality was revealed as he was unable to express himself due to the lack of certain features. With the limited access he has to the world, he was curious, naive and sensitive to his surroundings. Despite that, he possesses an undying determination to regain his body parts no matter the costs. When Hyakkimaru was shown warmth and comfort for the first time, he immediately grew a liking towards it. Resulting when the girl whom he was attached to, Mio, was killed, Hyakkimaru was unable to contain his emotions and went berserk. He killed many of Daigo's troops to avenge Mio, merciless and brutally; implying that Hyakkimaru can be a brute monster Dororo fears him to be. His rage later simmered down, allowing the two to continue the journey. After a period of slaying demons with Dororo, Hyakkimaru learnt a lot from him during the process. This included acts of generosity and leniency. However, upon realizing the cruel truth that he was the major threat to the prosperity of his father's land and many people including his own brother had turned against him for the sake of that land except for his mother who always loves him and treasured him, Hyakkimaru was aggrieved of the unfair treatment he was given. The anger drove him to hunt for demons more vigorously in order to get his body back. It had led Hyakkimaru to lose his humanity and sentiment, as he will not hesitate to destroy those who get in his way. Although he grew cold and merciless, Hyakkimaru still shows concern about Dororo and cares for him. After Dororo got captured, Hyakkimaru became much cold and merciless than before when slaughtering his father's entire troops who were preparing the war against the Asakura Clan and destroyed theirs bases to bring the destruction of the land. The only way he will regain his humanity and sentiment is from the love and compassion of his mother in Episode 24 he finally regained his humanity and sentiment. Plot History During his birth, the demons who made a pact with Kagemitsu took his son's body parts and limbs, but allowed Hyakkimaru to gain demonic powers as side-effects of the curse. As an infant, Hyakkimaru was abandoned by his father but later found by Jukai. Jukai raised him well, training him in sword fighting and giving him his prosthetics as well as his own name. Before the events of the story in the 2019 anime, Hyakkimaru has killed a few dangerous monsters and a demon who devoured his right leg. Before setting off on his journey, Jukai gave Hyakkimaru a final upgrade, giving him a new pair of arms with swords attached on them. Once all preparations were completed, he headed out on his journey to kill all 12 demons and regain his body parts. - 1969 Anime= - 2019 Anime= '''Episode 1' Hyakkimaru encountered Deiki, a demon who was involved in his father's pact, when he was passing by a village. As the demon rampaged, it devoured a few men; luckily, Hyakkimaru was able to rescue a young thief named Dororo in the nick of time. Hyakkimaru collapsed the bridge Deiki was on and killed it in the process. He then regained his skin after slaying the demon. Episode 12 TBA }} Relationship Jukai Jukai is Hyakkimaru's parental guardian after being abandoned by Daigo Kagemitsu. Hyakkimaru was single-handedly raised by Jukai from a newborn to an adolescent and was the first to ever given care towards him. The prostheses built by Jukai had granted Hyakkimaru the ability to move around freely and complete daily needs. However, he soon realized that Hyakkimaru was not born crippled, but in fact, had his body parts stolen by demons. Due to this, Jukai set him off on a journey so as he could regain all of the missing pieces of his body. Later on, Hyakkimaru was reunited with Jukai soon after being separated from Dororo. Hyakkimaru, who was in an unstable state as his leg prosthetic was severed, temporarily stayed with Jukai to recover. Although Jukai refused to give Hyakkimaru another prosthetic leg fearing that Hyakkimaru will end up suffering from loneliness and became fallacious, Hyakkimaru did not blame nor have a grudge on him. Rather, Hyakkimaru was grateful for Jukai's deed. Soon Hyakkimaru parted with Jukai in order to rescue Dororo from Itachi and his men. Dororo Dororo is Hyakkimaru's travelling companion. After saving Dororo from a mud demon, the young child approached Hyakkimaru and began to follow him wherever he went. Due to Dororo's soul which did not indicate a threat, he allowed Dororo to linger around and help him. As time passed, Hyakkimaru grew fond of Dororo and eventually developed a soft spot for him. Considering Dororo was the 'only friend' Hyakkimaru has, Hyakkimaru values him very much and keeps him by his side at all times. When Dororo is taken or missing, Hyakkimaru strives to bring him back even it means to put a pause in his mission. The attachment towards Dororo begins to warp Hyakkimaru into killing Daigo's troops when Dororo was captured. Hyakkimaru won't let anyone harm Dororo. His Family After learning the truth from his mother, Hyakkimaru holds an absolute hatred toward almost all of his family and his land. He vowed to kill his father and brother and lay waste to his own birthplace. His mother, Nui No Kata, is the only one family member who cared for him and treasured him as her greatest gift in contrast to her former husband and youngest son. Unbeknownst to Hyakkimaru, his mother has betrayed her land and other family members even broke her marriage ties and saved and sided with Dororo in her search for her son. Kagemitsu Daigo Kagemitsu Daigo is Hyakkimaru's deceased father and his archenemy who made the pact with the demons, allowing them to "devour" Hyakkimaru's body. For the prosperity of his land, Daigo cared less about his first son and abandoned him when the demons had taken pretty much everything from the child. Hyakkimaru oddly recognized his soul to be quite similar to Tahomaru. Later on, after Nui No Kata let know the truth, he only became aware that his body parts was missing because to satisfy Daigo's land. After the events with Dororo and realizing how much he needs his body, his hatred towards his father, Kagemitsu grew more potent. Although father and son, Hyakkimaru will never forgive him and will not hesitate to slay Kagemitsu down and even if it means bringing the destruction of his own birthplace. After Asura's defeat and Nui and Tahomaru's deaths, Hyakkimaru went to the hall of hell when his father offered him to do a seppuku to end him as Kagemitsu is dying from the side-effect when he made pact with the demons. But letting him to pass away by the placing a statue of the goddess of mercy to him before leaving him before the side-effect succumbed him and let go of his hatred toward his father. Nui No Kata Nui No Kata is Hyakkimaru's beloved late mother. Nui No Kata, as a mother felt a horrible guilt for not being able to protect her child when Daigo Kagemitsu abandoned him. During the commotion at the Banmon wall, she attempted to sacrifice herself to the demons which she believes could help Hyakkimaru to bare the weight of the prosperity of the land. She also revealed the entire truth behind Hyakkimaru's missing body parts and plead Hyakkimaru for forgiveness. Hyakkimaru did not know much about his mother as he only interacted with her merely for a short while, however her truthful words seemingly worries him. In Episode 22, Nui has an unbreakable love for her son as she search for him but forced to return. She is the only person who can stop Hyakkimaru's rage. After Asura's defeat, Nui hugs Hyakkimaru and apologized of not saving him from his abandonment and always love him. With this love, Hyakkimaru accepted her love for him by addressing her as "mama". When she died by the domain collapse, Hyakkimaru does not cry or felt sorrow from his loss like a warrior. Tahomaru Tahomaru is Hyakkimaru's deceased younger brother and sworn enemy. At first, Hyakkimaru was curious about Tahomaru's presence as it was different compared to others. Later on, he found out that Tahomaru was actually his blood-related brother. Hyakkimaru never understood why his brother would fight him until Mutsu enlightened him of Tahomaru's resolve for the land's "peace". Seeing that Tahomaru perceived things the same way as their father Daigo Kagemitsu did, Hyakkimaru grew furious towards his own brother. Although they are siblings, Hyakkimaru will not hesitate to slay Tahomaru down and bring the destruction the land of Daigo if he remains headstrong to stop him from regaining his body parts. Hyakkimaru defeated Tahomaru but not killing him after regained his humanity. After his brother died by the domain collapse, Hyakkimaru does not cry or felt sorrow from his loss due to his heart as a warrior. Mio Mio was Hyakkimaru's first love. Enamoured by her melody and kindness, Hyakkimaru had fallen in love with the girl and soon confessed his feelings towards her. Before he could fully understand why Mio pushed him aside, Mio was killed by Daigo's men. This led to Hyakkimaru's rage and devastation, and her death had also left a big scar inside Hyakkimaru which he will never forget. Biwamaru Biwamaru is a travelling blind monk who befriended and recognized Hyakkimaru. He advised him to get used to anything when regaining his body parts. After learning that Hyakkimaru killed Kagemitsu's men, Biwamaru tells him to be careful when involved with bad people. Power & Abilities * Enhanced Physical Abilities''' - '' Due to the side-effects of his father's offering for his body parts to the 48 Demons, Hyakkimaru possesses demonic strength and enchanted senses that help him kill demons and the demonic power that is stronger than normal humans even as a child. This demonic powers has keep him alive after when he survive from his abandonment by Kagemitsu during his birth. He is also very agile, able to dodge attacks quickly and position himself.He has immense reflexes to block anything coming toward him such as an arrow. Give the powers the help of Midoro, Hyakkimaru became more powerful than before with the red aura consumed through him making him unstoppable and seemly invulnerable with his powers that hold no equal and that Daigo's troops cannot stand a chance against him even in large number. According to Dororo, his demonic flame inside of him gets stronger and stronger meaning that Hyakkimaru might transform into a "demon" if Dororo and Nui cannot stop him. When presumably become a demon, Hyakkimaru would gain immortality and more invulnerable to all threats and his strength would be more compounded than an ordinary humans. The only way to stop this rage is his mother's compassion and love. He also has extraordinary healing factor and regeneration, His wounds heals quicker and his right leg that Arijigoku cut off also regrow in short period of time after killed the demon. Due to this curse, he doesn't feel anything and the injuries he took are just temporary even from Mutsu's arrow and Tahomaru slashed him even fall from the cliff. No one can stand a chance against him even in large number as Hyakkimaru is more powerful than anyone who would face him. * ''Soul Sight ''- Although he is born-blind, he can still see the colour of others' souls, which allows him to indicate evil beings. * '''''Telepathy (Manga Only) - Before he had his voice, Hyakkimaru used telepathy to communicate with others. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: The Cruel Cape, Page 81 * Prosthetic Body ''- Majority of his body are prosthetic, this allows him to prevent any injuries if the blow was hit on his prostheses. His prosthetic parts are mostly weaponized. His arms have swords hidden in them, which he can easily slip them off and fight. His legs are filled with caustic chemicals that is corrosive to demons and monsters (Manga Only). He also has a detachable prosthetic nose that is explosive (Manga Only). All the prostheses were built and given to him by Jukai. However, his mask, prosthetic legs, nose, ears, spine and what's left of his arms pop off after regaining his body parts. But letting both of his prosthetic arms to be destroyed when fighting Tahomaru and his servants. * ''Sword Proficiency - Hyakkimaru had learnt swordsmanship when he was child. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 3 He can wield his swords with ease and cut down enemies swiftly as well as break weapons such swords, spears and arrows into pieces and cut through armors. He easily defeated his brother, Tahomaru as he slashed his right eye without sustaining any injuries and left a scar on Tahomaru. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 12 However, his blades became rusted and one of them broken when against Tahomaru and his servants. Until a blacksmith, Munetsuna fixed and sharpened his blades made them more powerful. His newly blades are much more powerful than before when he killed Nue and Saburota. With his newly devil powers and imbued his blades, Hyakkimaru single handily killed Daigo's entire troops without any source of difficulty by tearing them to shreds. Even regaining his arms, he can use his blades with his bare hands and the height became a little bit longer. Any humans would challenge Hyakkimaru will ended being killed by him and no one can defeat him not even his father and brother can defeat him. He left his blades after slaying Asura. Gallery Anime (2019) Hyakkimaru3.png|Hyakkimaru in the ending Hyakkimaru4.png|Hyakkimaru as a newborn Hyakkimaru5.png Hyakkimaru1.png Hyakkimaru2.png Hyakki.png|Hyakki Maruo reference sheet in Young Black Jack 581b8197e39307ed3eb0acf7a650437f1535980784_full.jpg|Close-up portrait of Hyakkimaru. d279cc04f1e989cf1d9b987908633f4d1535980768_full.jpg|Hyakkimaru with his cloak on. Tumblr pr50xpbHhB1r206g2 1280.jpg 4BrXIPvN672B8jli3b0QJCTve0j.jpg BO03kjyBVv5wlibhaWKXMyUAN8b.jpg Trivia *When Hyakkimaru saw Dororo for the first time, Dororo looked surprisingly cuter than what he had pictured in mind. Dororo Original Manga Volume 1, Chapter: The Possessed Sword, Page 304 * Hyakkimaru made an appearance in Young Black Jack, which he is an alternate character named Hyakki Maruo who is a doctor that lost all fours. * Hyakkimaru's name in kanji (百鬼丸), when directly translated to English, means "Hundred Demon Circle". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans